Structure of the Tower
The Tower is the world and setting of Tower of God. There are currently 135 confirmed Floors, though the Zahard Empire has only expanded up to the 134th Floor, as Zahard has yet to conquer the 135th Floor. The Outer Tower of each Floor is the size of the North American continent,SIU's blog (Translation) making the Tower at least 6.5 times the size of Earth. The Tower is divided into three parts: the Inner Tower, the Outer Tower and the Middle Area. Of the world outside the Tower, next to nothing is known. Main Information Rules for the overall structure of the Tower #There are Guardians for each Floor (except the 43rd Floor) and they have control over the Shinsoo on their Floor. Note: everyone in the Tower requires Shinsoo to breathe (including all Irregulars) as Shinsoo replaces oxygen and water (substances which constitute the atmosphere outside the Tower). #Without a Guardian, a Ruler can't rule. The reason is unknown for now though it may be possible it's part of the contract Zahard made with Headon. #There are Rulers for each Floor (except the First Floor and the 43rd Floor) and they rule over their Floors under the permission of the Guardians. The Rulers are all High Rankers. #Other than the Ruler, it is likely the rest of the Staff (Test Directors, instructors, etc.) are found in the Inner Tower as they have to carry out or watch over the tests or perform other tasks on the Floor. #In the Inner and Outer Towers, you need a contract with the Guardian to manipulate a certain amount of Shinsoo without a special item.Ch.29: 2F - Position Test (2)Positions and Shinsoo contracts. An example is Ho's nightmare where he was was seen juggling 2 baangs of Shinsoo lights to entertain his friends before the children were brutally murdered. It is quite possible there are jobs within the Outer Tower which utilise Shinsoo manipulation. It is also very likely some of the Tower inhabitants use Shinsoo in their daily lives, with or without a special item. #The Tower is populated by creatures also known as Shinheuh (God Sea Aquatic Animals). Shinsoo is characterised as water and Shinsoo fills everything so figuratively, one is always within the sea of Shinsoo. Thus, every species of creature within the Tower is a Shinheuh. Effects of manipulating Shinsoo and possible clauses of Zahard's contract regarding Rankers; how individuals are judged by others and society in the Tower and terms of honorifics in the Tower #Residents of Tower have a large life-span. In addition to that, if they learn how to manipulate Shinsoo their life-span will immediately increase to the point it looks like their aging process has frozen. #Sometimes when people start to handle Shinsoo their growth stops before they become adults, then it's standard to treat them like kids regardless of the age. The general theory in the Tower is that the growth of the body is proportional to the growth of mind. There are exceptions by the region of origin or families.Ch.32: 2F - Zahard's Princess (2) (Please note: until SIU mentions this is related to talent, this is possibly just a side effect of manipulating Shinsoo as there are few which fit this point, despite many High Rankers' talents and potential. The only possibilities which seem to fit this point for now, are Ms. Ice Strawberry or Mule Love, which might imply that Shinsoo manipulation has to occur at a really young age.) #Also there are confirmed cases of Rankers (most likely only Irregulars) obtaining immortality. For example Zahard and the 10 Great Family Heads were rewarded with immortality by the Guardian of 100th Floor for passing its test. There is an exception with Hendo Lok Bloodmadder; he obtained immortality by forming a special contract with a Guardian. #Age is only a number in the Tower so it isn't worth thinking about. People consider body age or species characteristics age something not important. And the superior-subordinate relationship according to age does not exist, as rank or status are considered over age. For example Yuri, Koon and Androssi do not use honorifics for almost everyone because they are from the 10 Families, however Anak does use honorifics. Inner Tower Inner Tower is where the selected Regulars climb the Tower. The Ruler of each Floor decides on a series of Tests, specifics of which are decided by the Test Director and then held by Test Admins and other staff. Regulars must pass all of the tests on a Floor and then they go up to the next Floor. The only exception is the 43rd Floor where there is no Guardian because Enryu killed it. So, everyone has to take the road in the Middle Area to reach the next Floor. Regulars must take the exams to reach the next Floor until the 20th Floor and they can go in and out of the Middle Area after the 20th Floor. If they wish to, they can settle in the Middle Area. As a Regular, they are entitled to certain rights. Regulars, who fail on 1st and 2nd Floor or give up climbing the Tower after they've reached the 3rd Floor, are stripped of their rights and are sent to the Middle Area. This is likely so they can return home as it can be used to travel between the Inner and Outer Tower. However if they give up climbing the Tower after 20th Floor, they will have better status than normal residents in Middle and Outer Tower. Anyone who reaches the 134th Floor becomes a Ranker. Note: The Ruler has the right to decide the test(s) of their Floor. But if the Guardian raises objections, they must follow the Guardian's wish. Outer Tower Outer Tower is the residential district of the Tower inhabitants and each Floor of the Outer Tower is as large as the continent of North America on Earth; Lero-Ro apparently called it the Residential Tower.Ch.10: 2F - Lero-Ro's Test (2) The cultures of each Floor are all different and the environments, ecosystems and climates all vary.Vol.2 Ch.189: 38F - Hell Train: The Dallar Show (18) These conditions have been decided by the tendencies of the Guardians and the Rulers of each Floor. Apparently, people are born in the Outer Tower and live on the same Floor for their entire lives. It's unknown what happened to the residents of 43rd Floor after Enryu killed the Guardian of that Floor. The cultures of many Floors of the Outer Tower are unaware of the existence of the Inner Tower, or even Zahard and his empire, and have subsequently formed their own nations with monarchs. On the Floors conquered by Zahard, they have the practise of issuing a residential card to the dwellers.Baek Ryun's profile This is possibly to keep track of certain details like a resident's birth and death records, family registrar, marriage registrar, employment records, eligible benefits and so on. Once a person shows potential of climbing the Tower, they are chosen by Headon to become a Regular, earning the right of climbing the Inner Tower. Middle Area The Middle Area is an area between the Inner and Outer sections and it can be used to travel between the Inner and Outer Tower. It is smaller than the Outer Tower and it varies by the Floor. There is some interchange with the Outer Tower. The standard of living is much better. The culture of the Middle Area of each Floor are all similar (although very multicultural) because the Rankers and the Regulars come and go a lot. However, there are noticeable characteristics in each one. Both Regulars and Rankers can live in the Middle Area however, Regulars only earn the right of living there by themselves or with their family members once they reach 20th Floor; this means that people who are not Regulars can live there too. Those who've permission to operate businesses in the Middle Area, are also allowed to stay there or to enter the Middle Area. Sometimes, there are thieves who target the businesses and Serena Rinnen previously belonged to a group of thieves who targeted merchants transporting goods from the Outer Tower. Also childbirth in general is forbidden within the Middle Area, so many illegitimate children are born and abandoned there; some Rankers affiliated with Special Families are given permission however.Vol.2 Ch.42: 28F – Devil of the Right Arm (1) It is also very likely only the staff members of the 2nd to 19th Floors live in the Middle Area or if not, in their own quarters within the Inner Tower. The stairways in the Middle Area are used by Rankers to skip Floors of the Inner Tower as it's very likely only Guardians can teleport others. This is evident from the fact Evan Edrok, a Guide, accompanied Yuri Zahard to assist her in navigating the maze-like paths of the Middle Area. Yet if he could teleport, both of them would've simply appeared on the First Floor, during Chapter 1, instead of climbing down the stairs. It's also likely one can only navigate the stairways of the Middle Area with the assistance of a Guide as there are likely dead ends and parts of the Tower are very dark. The Workshop can be found in the Middle Area of each Floor (2nd Floor onwards). The Top "They believe that everything can be found at the top of the Tower. Nobody has reached the top yet." The current accessible top of the Tower is the 134th Floor. There is at least one more confirmed Floor above that - 135th Floor. The Guardian of the 135th Floor is said to be extremely hostile and nobody has been able to defeat it or pass its test yet, which is why the current "top" of the Tower is the 134th Floor. It is rumoured that when the current Lord of the Tower (note: there are Three Lords, they take turns in ruling the Tower every 1000 years) will go to sleep and next one will start ruling, then the next Floor will finally be conquered. It's because Molic One P. GR is a conservative ruler and it's not his priority to conquer another Floor. It is said that the one who reaches the top will be able to see the stars, due to the fact that all of the skies in the Tower are artificial constructs made of Shinsoo. It is strongly believed that the day Zahard is on the move again, is when the Zahard Empire will expand by another Floor. Outside of The Tower : Main article: Outside Little is known of the world outside the Tower; to most inhabitants of the Tower, it is known only dimly, as the place from which Irregulars originate. According to Irregulars interviewed by Ashul Edwaru, Shinsoo doesn't exist there and instead, people breath through air (oxygen, water and other substances). It's unknown how Tower outsiders develop Shinsoo Resistance when there is supposedly no Shinsoo for them to resist. According to Of the Tower's Weapons, all the weapons used in the Tower are modelled after weapons from outside the Tower. These weapons were brought by Zahard and the 10 Great Warriors when they entered the Tower. Since Zahard and the 10 Great Warriors brought in some weapons modified for use in vacuum. Though Zahard and the 10 Great Warriors may not have used these weapons, this may be possible: there are battles fought in such places. Teleporting also seems to function outside of the Tower although it's unknown if this function is bound by the same rules restricting teleporting within the Tower. According to Masceth, Gong Bang also exists outside of the Tower. Rachel has read about The Tower in a book and called Headon a "fae" who helped "the children wishing to ascend the Tower".Ch.76: 2F - Epilogue - Rachel (2) And she has told Baam stories while he was outside the Tower about "the world of light, filled with joy", "the fruits borne by the tree given by God", "the yearly festivals", "a place where the chosen children play" and supposedly, the "world" above the cave is a place "where only those who have been chosen can play".Ch.73: 2F - Last Examination (17) Notes *Rankers can go to the Outer and Inner Towers as they wish. *The relationship between the Regulars and the non-Regulars is similar to that of the ruling class and the subjected class. Rankers are guaranteed premium treatment in their lives. Regulars can get premium treatment according to the Floor they reached. *The method of exiting the Tower is unknown, even to Irregulars. However there are rumours Macseth and Gustang know a way out. References Navigation